


Возлюбленные свободы

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: 1789 Les Amants de la Bastille, 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«<i>Им было бы лучше никогда не встречаться, но судьба с непонятным упорством сталкивала их снова и снова</i>».</p>
<p>Для команды European Musicals на летнюю Фандомную Битву 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возлюбленные свободы

**Author's Note:**

> События основаны на версии сценария, где при штурме Бастилии погибла Оламп, а не Ронан; возможно вольное обращение с историческими событиями.

**I.**

Над Парижем собирались тучи. Ронан открыл окно, распугав стаю кошек, и вдохнул пахнущий близким дождём воздух. Из каморки на чердаке, служившей ему домом, были хорошо видны цветные заплатки крыш и медленно закипавшее над ними сумрачное небо. От старых лип во дворе поднимались столбы густого, почти осязаемого аромата. 

Странно, подумал Ронан, как мало внимания люди обращают на то, без чего невозможно существовать. Воздух, чистая вода, свобода. Драгоценности, ценить которые начинаешь только после того, как их лишишься. Вырвавшись из Бастилии, он наслаждался каждым мгновением свободы, и это было сродни восторгу, который испытывают люди, выздоровевшие после долгой болезни. 

Иногда он задумывался о том, почему несокрушимая старинная крепость, чьи толстые стены наводили ужас одним своим видом, отпустила его так просто. Он не находил ответа на этот вопрос. Просто однажды вечером ключ в замке его камеры повернула девичья рука, и Оламп де Пюже, тревожно оглядываясь, поманила его за собой. Должно быть, судьба готовила для Ронана особую партию в одной ей ведомой игре. А может, кто-то наверху сжалился над ним, решив избавить от участи, о которой он не осмеливался думать даже сейчас, когда всё было позади. 

— Что-то давно не видно твоей милой мадемуазель, — заметила Солен, отвлекая его от тяжёлых мыслей. Она поставила на стол тарелку с хлебом и сыром, налила вина и устроилась со стаканом на подоконнике. В призрачном предгрозовом свете стали заметнее первые седые волоски у неё на висках.

— Оламп? — без нужды переспросил Ронан и криво улыбнулся. — Не знаю, увидимся ли мы ещё. При последней встрече мы с ней поссорились. Глупо. Честно говоря, я нёс такую чушь.

— Дай угадаю, — хмыкнула Солен. — Рассказывал про свержение короля и права граждан? 

Ронан виновато пожал плечом. 

— Но я думал, она понимает меня.

— Может, это тебе стоило понять её? — подняла бровь сестра. — Она клялась королеве в верности. Она любит своих воспитанников. Представляю, каково ей было тебя слушать, если ты, как обычно, начал проклинать всех аристократов без разбору и желать им смерти. 

Ронан досадливо поморщился. 

— У вас, женщин, всё так сложно. 

— Зато у вас, мужчин, всё просто, — с неожиданной злостью ответила она. Ронан, почувствовав, что сейчас начнётся очередной бессмысленный спор, который наверняка плохо закончится, молча занялся едой. Солен залпом допила вино, со стуком поставила стакан на подоконник и уставилась вдаль, туда, где дышали дождём и липовым цветом голубиные сумерки. Где-то внизу играли на скрипке и пели хором, отбивая такт кружками и кулаками по столу. 

— Ты не думала вернуться в Сент-Менеу? — через некоторое время спросил Ронан. Солен покосилась на него. 

— Зачем? 

— Посмотрим, что осталось от нашего старого дома. 

Она в ответ невесело тряхнула головой и отвернулась. Затянувшееся молчание прервал топот на лестнице, и через пару мгновений в каморку ввалился худой, длинноносый и неизменно жизнерадостный Кантен Маньеро — они втроём приехали из Лотарингии в Париж, а после того как Ронан нашёл сестру, поклялись и дальше держаться вместе. 

— Гроза собирается, — сказал Кантен, вешая куртку на гвоздь.

— Давно пора, — мрачно ответил Ронан. 

— Выше нос, брат, — отозвалась Солен, спрыгивая с подоконника. — Завтра будет новый день. Дай нам бог пережить его. 

Она оказалась права. Назавтра, 14 июля 1789 года, Париж встал с ног на голову. 

 

**II.**

Революция отражала мир, словно кривое зеркало, превращая отцов и детей в заклятых врагов, а вчерашних противников — в товарищей по оружию, толкала друг к другу одних и разбрасывала других по разным концам страны. Хмель кипел в голове Ронана, ощущение сопричастности чему-то высокому, важному и тревожному пьянило сильнее вина. Всё это было так непохоже на жизнь, которая ждала его по праву рождения, на череду однообразных дней, заполненных тяжким трудом, в конце которых виделась старость в родной деревне в окружении детей и внуков. Ронану едва минуло девятнадцать, но он чувствовал себя так, будто живёт на свете не первую сотню лет. 

Оламп погибла во время уличных беспорядков после штурма Бастилии. Они не давали друг другу клятв, но Ронан не мог забыть девушку, несмотря на все потрясения этих дней. Он вызывал в памяти каждую минуту, которую они провели вместе, от первой встречи в Пале-Рояль до той глупой ссоры, и гадал, что изменилось бы, если бы он сделал или сказал что-то иначе. Отчего-то чаще всего на ум приходила та ночь, когда Оламп помогла ему сбежать из Бастилии. Но по странной насмешке судьбы вслед за нежным и лукавым личиком девушки ему всегда вспоминались пронзительные глаза и издевательски учтивый голос графа де Пейроля. Он встряхивал головой, отгоняя эти мысли. 

Вскоре после июльских событий Ронан нашёл в груде одежды, в происхождении которой не приходилось сомневаться, чёрный камзол. Он не взял бы вещь мертвеца, но его перекрашенная старая куртка истошно-жёлтого цвета, над которой смеялись ещё в деревне, уже расползалась по швам. Запах чужих духов выветрился через пару недель, а Кантен, первый раз увидев Ронана в новой одежде, полушутя заметил, что тот, должно быть, воображает себя рыцарем, оплакивающим утрату возлюбленной. Ронан не стал спорить. 

Солен пыталась найти ему подругу, да и вообще вокруг было достаточно девушек любых статей и сословий, но он обращал на них не больше внимания, чем на докучливую летнюю мошкару. Оламп похоронили на тихом кладбище в простом платье. На память о ней Ронан оставил себе только цепочку с медальоном, похожим на сложившего крылышки мотылька. Должно быть, неизвестный мастер выковал его во времена Короля-Солнце, когда в моде было всё далёкое и экзотическое. Теперь те времена казались далеким сном. 

Дни превращались в недели, недели в месяцы. Казалось, прошлое минуло безвозвратно, всё закончилось и не должно было повториться. Но воспоминания не желали уходить, они возвращались, оставляя Ронана в смутной тоске. Днём он думал об Оламп, а по ночам просыпался, хватая воздух ртом, от снов, в которых граф де Пейроль снова протягивал руку в перчатке к его лицу. Единственным утешением ему служила мысль, что они с графом никогда больше не увидятся. Однако это всё же произошло — скорее, чем он думал, и там, где он меньше всего ожидал: в Версале, куда он устремился вслед за Солен, с трудом отыскав сестру в пёстрой толпе гомонящих, пьяных от вина и ярости женщин, желающих увидеть королеву. 

Они с Солен и Кантеном бежали по огромному садовому лабиринту, спасаясь от отряда конных гвардейцев, которые заставили людей броситься в беспорядке в разные стороны. Неудачно свернув на очередном повороте, они упёрлись в тупик. С трёх сторон возвышались живые стены подстриженного вечнозелёного кустарника, сзади стучали копыта. В следующий момент вход в зелёный тупик преградили три всадника, их предводитель осадил коня. Статуя девушки, к руке которой льнул мраморный павлин, смотрела на беглецов и преследователей с безмятежной улыбкой. Кантен подпрыгнул, пытаясь взобраться наверх, но не удержался за ветки и упал, расцарапав руки. Ронан и Солен подхватили его, вздёргивая на ноги, развернулись плечом к плечу, готовые защищаться до последнего вздоха — и Ронан почувствовал в ушах ледяной звон, когда увидел, кто загнал их в ловушку. 

Граф де Пейроль натягивал поводья, удерживая беспокойно танцующую лошадь, и не сводил с Ронана глаз. Это был странный, надолго растянувшийся во времени момент. С кристальной ясностью Ронан понял, что им осталось жить всего несколько минут. Всё вокруг казалось чётким как никогда, и вместе с тем предметы и люди, которых он видел перед собой, стали прозрачными, как отражение на стекле, и сквозь них проступали другие картины, мгновение назад казавшиеся далёкими, словно полузабытый сон. Он видел лицо графа с яркой ссадиной на скуле и чувствовал на губах поцелуй Оламп, слышал, как дышит рядом с ним Кантен, и ощущал словно наяву вкус пирожного, которое стащил месяц назад с подоконника кондитерской.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Кантен, бледный как полотно.

— Подпустим их ближе и перестреляем, на сколько хватит патронов, — сказал Ронан. 

У него оставалось всего два выстрела, но об этом необязательно было говорить вслух. Солен глухо выругалась. 

Мгновение кануло в вечность, стрелка невидимых часов снова сделала шаг. Де Пейроль поднял руку, отзывая свой отряд. Ронан не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел, что гвардейцы развернули коней и с грохотом унеслись прочь. Стало слышно, как неподалёку в оранжерее бьют стёкла и кричат на разные голоса. 

— Иисусе, Мария и все святые угодники, — громко выдохнул Кантен и перекрестился. Ронан обернулся к нему и не сразу понял, почему лицо друга кажется ему таким странным: он никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы тот плакал. 

 

**III.**

С приближением Рождества город ненадолго охватило ощущение светлого покоя, надежда на лучшие времена. В церквях пели торжественные гимны, прославляя рождение Спасителя, в домах развешивали праздничные венки и зажигали свечи, ставили на столы печёные каштаны, подогретое вино с пряностями и засахаренные фрукты. Казалось, всё дурное и страшное осталось позади. Но праздники прошли, светлый морок развеялся, и в сером больном свете нового утра стало понятно, что ничего не изменилось. Наступила долгая зима, пережить которую суждено будет не всем. Город наполнился серым снегом и угольными тенями, звуками кашля и проклятий. 

В один из холодных февральских вечеров Ронан застал в типографии Марата необычную картину. На столе стояли бутылки портвейна, Дантон дремал в кресле в углу, накрыв лицо шляпой, а Марат, Робеспьер и Демулен о чём-то оживлённо беседовали.

— Тост, Камиль, — предложил Марат. 

— За свободу! — немедленно откликнулся Демулен, поднялся и, покачнувшись, удержался за спинку соседнего стула. — Свобода — это величайшая ценность, известная человеку. 

— Но знает ли кто-нибудь, что значит быть по-настоящему свободным? — насмешливо спросил Робеспьер. 

— Это значит не принадлежать никому, кроме себя самого, — горячо отозвался Демулен. — Кровные узы не отменить, дружеские узы мы выбираем сами, но истинное величие человеку даёт свобода духа: отрешённость от земных страстей и горестей, независимость от чужих притязаний. 

— Прекрасные слова, Камиль. Как жаль, что всё это красноречие вызвано такой прозаической причиной, — едко усмехнулся Робеспьер. — Твоими устами говорит уязвлённое сердце, а значит, ты пристрастен. 

— Ошибаешься, — Демулен наставил на Робеспьера палец. 

Два месяца назад, когда прелестная бойкая Люсиль Дюплесси сказала Демулену под венцом «Да», тот вряд ли предполагал, что ему придётся так скоро познакомиться с мелкими повседневными огорчениями, спутниками любого супружества. 

Робеспьер холодно сощурился. 

— Не ошибаюсь. Житьё в клетке тоже может быть привольным. Особенно в клетке с позолоченными прутьями, прикрытой кружевным платком. Но только безумец будет называть это свободой.

— Нет, Максим, ты… 

— Не повторяй чужих ошибок, Ронан, — сказал Робеспьер, не дослушав его. — Ты можешь быть голоден и наг, тебе может казаться, что ты умрёшь, если не получишь поцелуя, но всё же заклинаю тебя — никому и никогда не дари свою свободу. Она слишком драгоценна, чтобы менять её на сладкий кусок, тёплую постель… или обещание любви, которое было брошено без намерения его исполнить.

Демулен нахмурился и промолчал. Неловко наклонил бутылку, стукнув горлышком о край стакана, и вино разлилось по столу. Ронан отвёл его руку, наполнил стакан на две трети и подвинул к Демулену. 

— Все мы — возлюбленные свободы, — пробормотал тот и наклонился, забросив отяжелевшую руку Ронану на плечо. — А она не прощает предательства. 

Ронан, вспыхнув, опустил взгляд. Непрошеное воспоминание снова всплыло в голове: вечерний свет на зелёной стене садового лабиринта, чёрные глаза, поднятая рука в перчатке. 

— За свободу, — сказал он под испытующим взглядом Робеспьера, и, чтобы скрыть замешательство, отсалютовал стаканом и одним махом осушил его. 

 

**IV.**

Вопрос, не дававший Ронану покоя, поставил бы в тупик даже искушённого философа. Если человек отнял жизнь у вашего отца, нет никаких сомнений, что его следует ненавидеть и искать мести. Но если он затем сберёг вашу собственную жизнь, значит ли это, что его следует благодарить? Или, сложенное вместе, это значит, что они в расчёте и больше ничего друг другу не должны? Тогда он может вздохнуть свободно и забыть о графе. Увы, забыть не получалось, хотя Ронан жаждал этого всем сердцем. 

Необъяснимое, но мучительно настойчивое желание снова увидеть де Пейроля сводило Ронана с ума. Словно одним своим присутствием граф мог разрешить его сомнения, дать ответ на все вопросы. Ронана тянуло к нему так же, как людей, боящихся высоты, иногда тянет к краю обрыва. Однажды он чуть не рассказал обо всём Солен, но вовремя одумался. В детстве он всегда находил у сестры утешение в своих обидах, она могла стащить для него что-нибудь из кухни и никогда не упускала случая подбить глаз кому-нибудь из старших мальчишек. Но здравый смысл подсказывал, что сейчас Солен ему ничем не поможет. И, строго говоря, просить утешения у женщины не пристало мужчине, которому исполнилось больше шести лет. 

 

**V.**

Насмешливая судьба вновь столкнула их в начале марта, когда южный ветер, пахнущий талым снегом, трепал плащи и юбки прохожих. В то утро они с Кантеном встретили на улице мамашу Прюво, а это никогда не было хорошим знаком. Старуха с непристойно подоткнутой юбкой торопливо ковыляла по улице, прижимая к себе корзину с какими-то пожитками. Ронан готов был побиться об заклад, что ещё полчаса назад эти вещи ей не принадлежали, но не стал вмешиваться. В дни, когда озверевшая толпа таскала по улицам голые трупы, и никто не смел этому помешать, такие мелочи уже никого не удивляли. 

— Что там за шум? — прищурился вдруг Кантен. 

Крики доносились со стороны дворца Тюильри. Один за другим раздались два выстрела, и крики стали ещё яростнее. Ронан молча ударил пятками свою лошадь. Оружие теперь носили многие, даже женщины, впрочем, и без того оружием разъярённой толпы могло стать что угодно. Для того чтобы снести человеку половину головы, необязательно было иметь пистолет, вполне хватало и простой кочерги. Патрули национальной гвардии не мешали бесчинствам, напротив, нередко становились зачинщиками очередной расправы. Толпа могла собраться в считанные минуты, подогревая друг друга криками и оскорблениями. Однажды Ронану случилось увидеть, как человека заживо разорвали на части. Самым страшным было то, с какой будничной простотой потом рассеялись люди, оставив позади молодую женщину, бившуюся в припадке над изуродованным мужским телом. 

Завернув за угол, Ронан увидел, что поперёк улицы стоит карета с распахнутыми дверцами. По одну сторону от неё шумела толпа, а по другую ловил перепуганную лошадь за уздцы мужчина в простом платье, но с подозрительно прямой осанкой. 

— Шпион! Держите его! На фонарь! — кричали люди. 

Человек взлетел на коня, его товарищ, которого Ронан не заметил в первую секунду, не глядя выстрелил. В ответ раздался разъярённый вой десятка глоток. Первый дворянин пустил коня с места в галоп. Несколько человек выбежали из соседнего дома и бросились за ним вслед, но быстро отстали. Чудом увернувшись от брошенного из второго этажа цветочного горшка, он завернул за угол. Ронан успел подумать о том, что уже где-то видел эту треуголку и рыжую косу — кажется, той ночью в Пале-Рояль, когда его арестовали шпионы Рамара — но в следующий момент эта мысль стала неважной, потому что оставшийся на улице человек отшвырнул ставшие бесполезными пистолеты, отточенным движением выхватил из ножен тяжёлую кавалерийскую саблю, и, прежде чем полетели камни, Ронан успел увидеть его лицо. 

Чёрная стрела наискось пронзила сердце, кровь вскипела, превращаясь в пьяный мёд. Ронан не раздумывая пустил лошадь вперёд, расталкивая толпу. Люди расступились, пропуская его, и он оказался рядом с де Пейролем как раз вовремя: жаждущие крови горожане уже перелезли через опрокинутую карету. Со всех сторон крючьями тянулись руки, готовые рвать и ломать. Людей было не так много, не больше двух дюжин, но все вместе они казались огромным многоруким и многоногим чудовищем, пчелиным ульем, которым управляла неведомая злая воля. Ронан представил, что нашёл бы здесь, случись ему опоздать на пару минут, и сглотнул поднявшуюся к горлу желчь. 

— Стойте, граждане! — крикнул он и удивился тому, каким громким и ровным кажется его голос. — Именем революции, я требую справедливости! 

Он остановился, только когда обогнул выпотрошенную карету и оказался рядом с графом, развернув лошадь так, чтобы отгородить его от людей. Де Пейроль прислонился к лошадиному боку. Испуганная кобылка присела, и граф снова чуть не рухнул. В отчаянной попытке удержаться на ногах он зацепился за луку седла, на несколько мгновений прижавшись к колену Ронана, и тот почувствовал, что сердце в груди рассыпается, словно горящая бумага. Из рассеченного виска графа лилась кровь, рукав простого тёмного камзола был разорван. 

Ронан был почти уверен, что граф сделает какую-нибудь глупость, которая сведёт на нет все его усилия. Начнёт сопротивляться или попробует броситься на него. Но тот замер, молча обводя взглядом надвинувшуюся толпу. 

— Ты его знаешь, гражданин? — спросил кто-то.

Ронан мог только молиться, чтобы напротив не оказалось родных тех, кто погиб на улицах Парижа во время первого расстрела. Тех, кто мог бы узнать графа в лицо. 

— Этот человек… — начал Ронан. 

«Убийца моего отца», — подсказал голос в его голове. 

— …заслуживает справедливости, как любой из нас, — произнёс он вслух. — В чём вы его обвиняете? 

К плечу Ронана была приколота революционная кокарда, но даже этого было недостаточно, чтобы успокоить людей, уже почувствовавших запах крови.

— Он шпион! Все видели, как он со своим дружком отирался возле Тюильри. Всё это козни австриячки. Она только и думает, как бы напустить на нас немцев, которые будут разорять наши земли. Аристократы думают, что им опять удастся провести народ. Мы слишком долго терпели. На фонарь его! 

— Если он виновен в шпионаже, его следует отдать под стражу. И пусть народный трибунал определит ему меру наказания. 

— Много чести этому дворянскому отребью! — рявкнул кто-то. 

— Они с нами не церемонились, и мы с ними не будем! — подхватил другой.

С недовольным ропотом люди придвинулись. Ронан почувствовал, как граф сильнее прижался плечом к его колену. Неизвестно, чем кончилось бы дело, но в тот день фортуна явно благоволила к ним обоим. В другом конце улицы раздался пронзительный свист, потом завизжала женщина. Все головы машинально повернулись в ту сторону, и Ронан в первый момент не поверил своим глазам, увидев вдалеке Кантена, о котором успел совсем забыть. Кантен бросил камнем в окно и вдруг завопил на всю улицу: 

— Пожар! Помогите! Люди, сюда! 

«Пожар» было волшебным словом, заслышав которое люди бросали все дела и бежали на помощь. В следующую секунду граф выбил башмак Ронана из стремени, взлетел на лошадь позади него, обхватил обеими руками и, пригнув его к холке, выдохнул в ухо: 

— Вперёд! 

Прежде чем кто-то успел понять, что происходит, смирная лошадка была с места поднята в галоп, перескочила через кого-то, упавшего на мостовую, и Ронан успел ещё подумать, не дай бог лошадь споткнётся, их просто разорвут на куски. 

Даже под страхом смертной казни Ронан не вспомнил бы, как им удалось оказаться на другой улице. Сердце выламывало рёбра изнутри, чужие руки стискивали так крепко, что он едва мог свободно вздохнуть. Поворот, ещё поворот, и они вылетели на мост. Речной ветер ударил в лицо, смахнув со лба волосы и наполнив мимолетным ощущением восторга. Распугивая прохожих, они проскакали по узкому мосту, едва не столкнулись на повороте с каретой, пересекли площадь и наконец свернули в переулок. Погони не было. 

— Ронан, — сказал граф. — Стойте.

Поняв, что его назвали по имени, Ронан вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся.

— Ваша лошадь не сможет долго нести двоих, — де Пейроль отдал ему поводья и спешился, рассеянно погладил по боку серую лошадку: — Где вы взяли это неказистое животное? 

Лошадь Ронану одолжил Демулен. К ней прилагалось поручение, адресат которого находился на другом конце города, но рассказывать об этом графу Ронан, естественно, не собирался. 

— Это неказистое животное спасло вам жизнь, — мрачно сказал он. — Проявите уважение. 

— Как угодно. Проводите меня, — произнёс де Пейроль так спокойно, будто не сомневался, что его приказ будет исполнен, затем, запнувшись, добавил: — Если вас не затруднит.

Неожиданная учтивость мгновенно отбила у Ронана охоту спорить. 

— Как далеко? — он взглянул на графа сверху вниз и вдруг заметил, что его смуглое лицо побледнело, а в следующий момент понял, что тёмный рукав его камзола насквозь пропитан кровью. 

— До аббатства Сен-Жермен, — ответил де Пейроль. Ронан кивнул, и они двинулись дальше. Ронан ехал верхом, а граф шёл рядом, не поднимая головы, держась за стремя, словно это Ронан был господином, а он слугой. Они неторопливо миновали ряд лавок, где продавали чай, табак и стеклянную посуду, прошли мимо конторы ростовщика, у которой толпились люди, и почти достигли ворот странноприимного двора аббатства, когда Ронан наконец решился задать вопрос, который вертелся у него на языке последние четверть часа: 

— Вы меня помните? 

Де Пейроль поднял на него взгляд, и его предобморочно бледное лицо вдруг исказилось такой улыбкой, что у Ронана по спине прошёл мороз. 

— Мой ангел, — граф коснулся рукой его колена. — Разве такие вопросы задают старым знакомым? 

Несколько мгновений Ронан растерянно смотрел на него, потом встряхнул головой и отвернулся, чтобы окликнуть послушников, которые за невысокой стеной хлопотали на грядках с лекарственными травами.

 

**VI.**

На душе у Ронана было неспокойно. По всему выходило, что он солгал ради того, чтобы избавить от заслуженной участи врага. Аристократа. Того, кто по праву рождения был противником всего, что Ронан полагал священным. Он снова и снова говорил себе, что справедливость превыше всего, и что это был единственный способ сохранить графу жизнь. Распалённая толпа не выпустила бы его из рук просто так, неважно, в самом деле он был в чём-то виновен или чист как крыло ангела. Справедливое возмездие — это одно, но бессмысленная жестокость совсем другое. За год, прошедший с начала мятежа, Ронан успел навидаться того, что предпочёл бы не видеть, и знал, до какого скотства могут дойти люди, опьянённые неожиданно свалившейся им в руки властью, или, лучше сказать, чувством полной безнаказанности. 

Ронан поморщился и потёр лоб. И эти непонятные слова. Ронан повторял их про себя так часто, что они, в конце концов, утратили всякий смысл. Через пару дней он был уверен, что сам придумал их, или ему просто послышалось. Он снова с тоской подумал о том, что хорошо было бы вернуться в Лотарингию. Как можно дальше от опасных загадок и горьких соблазнов, таившихся в Париже за каждым углом. 

Кантен поставил перед ним на стол кружку душистого, пахнущего сушёными грушами сидра, и подлил масла в огонь: 

— Как там твой дружок? — поинтересовался он. 

— Какой ещё... О чём ты? 

— Которого ты провожал до Сен-Жермен. Шарлотта сказала, вы ещё полчаса стояли у калитки. Не могли налюбезничаться? — Кантен увернулся от подзатыльника и ухмыльнулся. 

Кошечка из Пале-Рояль, неизвестно чья дочь и всеобщая любимица Шарлотта постоянно оказывалась в самых неожиданных местах и нередко видела то, чего, пожалуй, не следовало бы видеть девочке её возраста. Ронан досадливо встряхнул головой. 

Им действительно пришлось подождать, пока на окрик Ронана выглянет послушник, и потратить ещё какое-то время, чтобы убедить его впустить раненого. Граф к тому времени стал пепельно-серым и выглядел так, словно упасть в обморок ему не позволяло только усилие воли. Ронану пришлось спешиться, чтобы помочь ему удержаться на ногах. Воспоминание о том, как тяжёлая рука обхватывала его за плечи, странно тревожило. 

— Может, он там уже отдал концы? 

— Если так, туда ему и дорога, — отозвался Ронан. — Лучше скажи, зачем ты кричал про пожар? 

Кантен вдруг стал серьёзным. 

— Ты не помнишь? Он отпустил нас прошлой осенью в Версале. Когда нас зажали в садовом лабиринте под статуей девицы с павлином, он отозвал своих солдат и дал нам уйти. 

— Помню, — нехотя сказал Ронан. 

— Ну вот, — пожал плечом Кантен. — Честные люди возвращают такие долги. 

Ронан в ответ только хмыкнул. Он никогда не признал бы этого вслух, но слова Кантена только усилили его беспокойство. Он и до этого думал о де Пейроле куда чаще, чем ему самому хотелось бы, а теперь его и вовсе тянуло в аббатство, как опоенного приворотным зельем. Увидеть графа снова, неизвестно зачем, было необходимо, как сделать глоток воды. Оправдываясь, Ронан убеждал себя, что им нужно поговорить, хотя даже отдалённо не представлял, что собирается сказать. 

При первых признаках подобного недуга искушённые сочинители советовали искать исцеление в сладком вине и весёлой музыке, в поцелуях щедрых на ласки красавиц и долгих морских путешествиях, но Ронану, увы, неоткуда было об этом знать. 

 

**VII.**

В аббатстве было на удивление тихо, словно бури, сотрясавшие Париж, каким-то волшебством обходили это место стороной. Ронану сказали, что раненый, о котором он спрашивает, отбыл три дня назад. За ним в карете без гербов приехали два господина, по виду военных. 

— Куда они уехали? — машинально спросил Ронан.

Брат-привратник пожал плечами. Конечно, ему об этом вряд ли сообщили. Должно быть, разочарование и тоска, пронзившие Ронана в тот момент, ясно отразились на лице, потому что привратник взглянул на него с сочувствием и негромко сказал, что возможно, всё-таки расслышал краем уха адрес. 

 

**VIII.**

Ронану не приходилось раньше бывать в этой части города, и у него ушло некоторое время, чтобы изучить петляющие из стороны в сторону улицы и понять, какая из них ему нужна. Дом он тоже отыскал не сразу — к тому времени, как он заметил трёхэтажный особняк в глубине неухоженного сада за каменным забором, начало смеркаться. Он несколько раз прошёл мимо, присматриваясь. Особняк выглядел запущенным и почти нежилым, но в одном из окон второго этажа горел свет. Должно быть, сам нечистый в тот вечер нашёптывал Ронану на ухо, подсказывая, где раскрошилась каменная кладка, словно нарочно для того, чтобы было удобнее поставить ногу, и уверяя, что если он поторопится, в мартовских сумерках никто не заметит, как он перемахнёт через забор, и уж тем более никто не увидит, как он будет красться к дому, пригибаясь под низко нависающими голыми ветвями. 

В саду непривычный после долгой зимы запах земли и мокрых деревьев ударил в голову не хуже вина. Всё тот же лукавый дух, как видно, сегодня питавший к Ронану особое расположение, указал ему дерево, с которого можно было забраться на балкон второго этажа. Ронан уже очень давно не лазал по деревьям, но любопытство пополам с каким-то другим смутным, но очень горячим чувством властно толкало его вперёд. Через четверть часа он, мокрый и исцарапанный, осторожно заглянул с балкона в высокое окно. 

Он увидел янтарно освещённый кабинет, посреди которого склонялись над столом с картами гвардейские офицеры. Кроме графа де Пейроля в комнате было ещё трое. Они о чём-то разговаривали, слышно было плохо, но Ронан всё же разобрал, что речь идёт о короле, союзниках и каких-то полках. Он скрипнул зубами. Ему нужно было доказательство, что аристократам нельзя верить? Пожалуйста, он его получил. Смутно знакомый рыжий дворянин отошёл к боковому столику, взял лист бумаги и начал что-то быстро писать, де Пейроль и двое других продолжали беседовать. 

Принялся накрапывать дождь. Ронан поднял воротник, но это не помогло. В кабинете горел камин и на столе стояли бутылки и стаканы, а снаружи ветер пригоршнями бросал в лицо холодную морось. Наконец рыжий дописал и запечатал письмо, и заговорщики вышли из комнаты. Через некоторое время Ронан услышал, как во дворе по другую сторону дома отвязывают лошадей и открывают ворота, потом застучали копыта, и всё стихло. 

Ронану пришло в голову, что неплохо бы сейчас забраться внутрь и посмотреть, что за бумаги лежат на столе. Чутьё подсказывало ему: здесь происходит что-то важное. Глухое место и поздний час, подозрительные разговоры — всё это так и кричало о государственной измене. Однако он не успел ничего сделать, и возможно, к лучшему, потому что де Пейроль, провожавший гостей, вернулся. За ним пришёл слуга, сменил свечи в подсвечниках, унёс лишнюю посуду. Граф снова остался один. Ронан наклонился ближе к стеклу. 

Де Пейроль развязал чёрный шейный платок, повёл плечами, сбрасывая камзол, и остался в жилете и рубашке. Он сел за стол, налил себе вина из принесённой бутылки и занялся бумагами: изучал карты, записывал что-то в блокнот, зачеркивал и снова писал — Ронану показалось, что он считает. Время от времени он поднимал голову и задумчиво прикасался кончиком пера к губам, потом снова склонялся над столом. Колеблющийся тусклый свет выхватывал из темноты угол чьего-то портрета на стене, полоски на обоях и склонённую голову графа с небрежно перевязанными шнурком волосами. 

Дождь усилился. Ронан всё ближе прижимался к окну, тщетно пытаясь спрятаться под узким карнизом. Часы над камином шаг за шагом отсчитали три четверти часа. Ронан совсем замёрз и начал стучать зубами. Он говорил себе, что пора возвращаться, он не увидит здесь больше ничего важного, но не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Наконец, почувствовав, что от холода у него начинает сводить пальцы, он попытался осторожно отступить от окна. Это его и выдало — онемевшие от холода ноги не слушались, он пошатнулся, потерял равновесие и, взмахнув руками, ударился плечом и локтем об оконное стекло. 

Граф обернулся на звук стремительно, словно развернувшая кольца змея. Не успел оцепеневший от ужаса Ронан выругаться, как окно перед ним рывком распахнулось, и его сгребли за промокшую рубашку. Они уставились друг на друга. Тонкие струи льющейся с карниза воды разделяли их, как занавес. Глаза графа на мгновение расширились. 

— Ронан? — изумлённо сказал он, и от звука своего имени в чужих устах тот невольно вздрогнул. Граф выдохнул, расслабил плечи, и только тогда Ронан заметил, что в другой руке, за рукавом, он держал обратным хватом длинный кортик. 

Де Пейроль отпустил его и раскрыл створку шире. Ронан, истолковав это как приглашение, перебросил одеревеневшие ноги через подоконник и спрыгнул в комнату. Инстинктивное желание оказаться как можно ближе к теплу вытеснило из головы мысли об опасности. На полу у него под ногами тут же образовались дождевые лужи. 

Де Пейроль закрыл окно и повернулся к нему. 

— Что вы собираетесь д-делать? — стуча зубами, спросил Ронан. 

— Могу отдать вас под стражу, чтобы вас повесили как вора. Или предложить вам снять куртку и башмаки и высушить их у огня. Что вы предпочитаете? 

— Я н-ничего у вас не крал, — мрачно сказал Ронан.

— К счастью, вы не барышня, иначе мне полагалось бы сказать, ничего, кроме моего бедного сердца. 

Пока Ронан, застыв соляным столпом, пытался уловить смысл этой витиеватой фразы, граф бесцеремонно стащил с него камзол и набросил на спинку кресла перед камином, потом тронул за плечо: 

— Садитесь ближе к огню. В такую погоду на улицах не увидишь даже собак. 

Какой сегодня день, подумал Ронан, снимая промокшие башмаки и устраивая их перед каминной решёткой. Какому святому он посвящён, что происходят такие чудеса. Де Пейроль не сводил с него глаз, и под этим взглядом отчего-то хотелось провести рукой по волосам и одёрнуть рубашку. Ронан нахмурился. 

— Думаете, как проще меня прикончить, чтобы я не разболтал никому ваши тайны? — с вызовом спросил он.

Граф улыбнулся. 

— Вы слишком честны, чтобы быть шпионом. И право, жаль было бы сломать этот прелестный цветок чертополоха, выращенный Господом.

Ронан снова непонимающе нахмурился, но граф, не дав ему времени на раздумья, продолжал: 

— Я не имел случая поблагодарить вас. Не знаю, что вам помогло, отвага или безрассудство, но не каждому полководцу хватило бы хладнокровия и силы духа, чтобы заставить этот сброд слушать себя. 

Ронан пожал плечами: 

— Наверное, это просто удача. 

Де Пейроль кивнул, налил в свой стакан вина и протянул Ронану. 

— Возможно. В таком случае, за удачу. 

Ронан опрокинул стакан одним махом и закашлялся от неожиданности: напиток оказался слишком крепким. Горло обожгло терпкой сладостью, на языке остался привкус мёда и нагретой солнцем древесной коры. Голова сразу же тонко закружилась, и Ронан запоздало вспомнил, что с самого утра ничего не ел. Некоторое время они молчали. Ронан рассеянно смотрел в огонь. Босые ноги медленно согревались, по телу распространялось блаженное тепло (ещё одна драгоценность, которую не замечаешь, пока не утратишь). Он встряхнулся, велев себе не терять бдительности. 

— Простите моё любопытство, — нарушил затянувшуюся паузу граф. — Что это? 

В распахнутом вороте рубашки у Ронана висел на цепочке серебряный медальон с изображением святого Доминика, давным-давно подаренный Солен, а рядом подвеска, похожая на сложившего крылышки мотылька, которую он снял с шеи погибшей Оламп. 

— Это память, — резче, чем собирался, ответил он. — О женщине, которой больше нет в живых. 

В глазах графа мелькнуло что-то непонятное и тревожное, но Ронан не успел понять, что это было.

— Позвольте взглянуть, — протянув руку, де Пейроль осторожно взял медальон и потянул за цепочку, так что Ронану пришлось наклониться вперёд. Перламутровые крылышки мотылька отливали зеленью и синевой, сегментированное тельце украшала мерцающая проволока. Граф опустил голову ещё ниже, присматриваясь, и Ронану пришло в голову, что если он сейчас сделает хоть полдвижения навстречу, то коснётся губами его волос. Он замер. Прошла, кажется, целая вечность, прежде чем де Пейроль выпрямился.

— Красивая вещица, — сказал он и нехотя отпустил цепочку. Снова долил Ронану вина и спросил: — Судя по выговору, вы родились не в Париже?

Это прозвучало так непринуждённо, что будь Ронан чуть более сведущ в искусстве светских бесед, он тотчас насторожился бы. 

— Я из Лотарингии, — ответил он. — И если вы помните моё имя, значит, должны помнить, как мы встретились. 

Де Пейроль спокойно кивнул, по-прежнему не сводя с него глаз. Ронан почувствовал, как внутри закипает гнев. Чтобы справиться с собой, он поднёс стакан к губам и сделал ещё глоток, но это не помогло. 

— Мой отец был честным человеком, — резко сказал он. — Он работал всю жизнь не покладая рук и ни разу даже головы не повернул в сторону чужого добра. Он ничего вам не сделал. Неужели вы не испытываете угрызений совести?

— Военный устав оправдывает нарушение первой заповеди, — не сразу ответил де Пейроль, — хотя об этом не принято говорить вслух. Однако это была случайность, о которой я сожалею. 

— Это извинение? 

Граф отрицательно покачал головой. Ронан нахмурился. 

— И всё же я вас прощаю. Знайте, что мы в расчёте. 

Граф наклонил голову и удивлённо приподнял бровь. Вспоминая об этом позднее, Ронан подумал, что непривычно крепкое вино, должно быть, совсем вскружило ему голову, хотя в тот момент ему казалось, что он соображает ясно как никогда. Его охватило пылающее тёмное вдохновение, уверенность, будто каким-то удивительным образом всё, что ему придёт в голову, непременно исполнится. Потому что он внятно и совершенно серьёзно сказал Лазару де Пейролю:

— Если пожелаете, вы можете начать новую жизнь. Отказаться от титула, стать простым честным гражданином. Трудиться на благо республики. Для вас найдётся дело. 

— Дело? — повторил тот. — Вы хотите сказать, я должен буду исполнять приказы простолюдинов? 

Что-то в его тоне странным образом напомнило злополучную ссору с Оламп. Невозможность объяснить другому то, что ему самому казалось очевидным и правильным, снова всколыхнула в Ронане бессильную злость. 

— У вас есть выбор, — сказал он и прищурился, так же, как это делал Робеспьер, собираясь произнести что-нибудь особенно неприятное. — Вы можете жить в новом мире или сгинуть вместе со старым. 

Де Пейроль склонил голову к плечу. 

— Вы явились без приглашения и простояли час под дождём, чтобы наговорить мне дерзостей? — сказал он с ласковой насмешкой. — Признаться, я не вижу ни одной причины, почему человек, не совсем лишившийся ума, мог бы выбрать ваш новый мир. Разве что все проповедники нового порядка так же хороши собой, как вы, мой ангел, — тогда удержаться от соблазна будет труднее. Но сомневаюсь, что вы сочтёте такое объяснение убедительным.

Ронан, вспыхнув, поднялся на ноги. Де Пейроль поднялся следом за ним и, перехватив брошенный на дверь взгляд, усмехнулся. 

— Вы обещали отпустить меня, — напомнил Ронан. 

— Разве? Я обещал отдать вас под стражу или дать обогреться у огня, — покачал головой граф.

Ронан задумался, смерил его оценивающим взглядом. 

— Как ваше плечо? 

— Неважно, — кивнул граф. — Но я бы вам всё равно не советовал, в доме есть слуги. Впрочем, вы напрасно думаете, что я не отпущу вас. Вы можете идти, если исполните одну мою просьбу. 

— Какую? 

— Поцелуете меня на прощание. О, какой взгляд. Неужели вас так легко напугать? 

— Я не боюсь, — немедленно огрызнулся Ронан и вспыхнул, натолкнувшись на взгляд, полный змеиной нежности. 

Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что всё это — затянувшаяся недобрая шутка. Возможно, странные вопросы и повороты беседы, ставившие его в тупик, всего лишь давно выученные ходы в неизвестной ему игре. Однако он не мог понять, где ошибается: принимает слишком всерьёз то, что вовсе не требует серьёзности, или наоборот, не видит опасности, которая для другого была бы очевидной. 

Де Пейроль не торопил его, однако продолжал выжидающе смотреть — не прямо в глаза, а ниже, между ключицами, где в вороте рубахи виднелись две цепочки. Потом он поднял взгляд, и в нём было столько сладкой жути, что у Ронана перехватило дыхание. Поняв, что всё равно не найдёт другого выхода, он решил, что с тем же успехом можно сыграть по предложенным правилам. На его лице застыло сосредоточенное и слегка испуганное выражение человека, пробирающегося по тонкому льду, но полного решимости не останавливаться, пока не узнает, что на той стороне. Он сделал глубокий вдох, медленно наклонился и прижался сомкнутыми губами к чужим губам, на мгновение зажмурившись. Через два удара сердца он ощутил ответный поцелуй и с удивлением заметил, как от него внутри разливается тепло. Досчитав до пяти, Ронан нашёл в себе силы осторожно вдохнуть и отодвинуться. 

— Теперь я свободен? — спросил он и не узнал своего голоса.

— Если желаете. 

Слова, продиктованные интуицией опытного стрелка и фехтовальщика, безошибочно попали в цель. Ронан в замешательстве вскинул взгляд. Он прекрасно знал, как должен поступить. Ему следовало сделать шаг назад, или даже несколько шагов, пока расстояние между ними не станет безопасным, пока он не перестанет чувствовать этот обволакивающий мягкий жар и сводящую с ума сладость на языке. Но Лазар глянул на него так, что всё внутри полыхнуло жидким огнём, будто разлитое масло. Ни одна женщина никогда так не смотрела на него, и ни к одной женщине его не тянуло с такой силой, что в глазах темнело и в ушах стоял звон. Забыв то, о чём помнил ещё пару секунд назад, Ронан снова наклонился. 

Второй поцелуй был длиннее и оставил на губах привкус вина и цветочной пыльцы, и вслед за ним Лазар положил руки на плечи Ронану и мягко подтолкнул, заставляя сделать два шага назад и опуститься в кресло. Ронан глубоко вдохнул и даже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в этот момент Лазар встал перед креслом на колени, и все слова вылетели у него из головы. Ронан молчал, когда граф отвёл в сторону его колено и придвинулся ближе, когда расстегнул боковые застёжки на его поясе. И когда он так же спокойно и уверенно расправился с последними двумя пуговицами, Ронан тоже не произнёс ни слова. Лишь отчётливо подумал: «За это я буду гореть в аду», — и приподнялся, безмолвно позволяя стянуть с себя так и не высохшие после дождя бриджи. 

Лазар опустил руку и осторожно сомкнул пальцы на его члене. Бархатное прикосновение заставило Ронана задохнуться. Пальцы тут же разжались, рука взлетела и коснулась его рта. Он повернул голову, неловко поцеловал ладонь, не вполне понимая, что от него хотят. И не угадал: Лазар сам дважды лизнул свою руку, и в следующее мгновение горячие влажные пальцы снова мягко и уверенно обхватили его и скользнули вверх и вниз. Понадобилось всего несколько движений, чтобы Ронан напрягся и глухо простонал, готовый кончить даже от такой малости. 

Лазар тут же отпустил его, и он замер, горящий и ошеломлённый. Перед глазами дождём сыпались белые искры. 

— Нет, — шепнул Лазар. — Не сейчас. 

Отдышавшись, Ронан почувствовал, как ладонь касается его щеки, скользит вниз по груди, ниже, ещё ниже. Глаза снова заволокло раскалённым туманом. Он приподнялся, упираясь босыми пятками в пол. Тело звенело как струна, как жидкое стекло, пропуская через себя свет, весь мир сосредоточился в ощущении мягкого ласкающего скольжения, медленного, дразнящего, невыносимо сладостного.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще прошептал Ронан, почти не понимая, что говорит. — Пожалуйста.

Он попробовал поймать и сжать чужую руку в своей, заставить двигаться быстрее, но добился только того, что Лазар снова разжал пальцы. Звук, который издал при этом Ронан, был подозрительно похож на всхлип. С трудом проморгавшись, он обнаружил, что де Пейроль неотрывно смотрит на него, притягивая и удерживая взглядом. Остатков тонущего в сладком горячем мареве здравого смысла хватило, чтобы понять: лучше позволить вести тому из них, кто лучше понимал, что делает. Ронан прижался затылком к спинке кресла и завёл руки назад, без слов убеждая в своей покорности. 

В ответ Лазар улыбнулся так, будто его в лицо лизнул язык адского пламени, вытянул руки поверх колен Ронана и опустил голову, забирая в рот его член. Ронан запрокинул голову и ахнул, словно его облили ледяной водой. Ничего похожего ему ещё не приходилось испытывать — это было слишком горячо, слишком непристойно, _слишком_ …

— Боже праведный, — непослушными губами произнёс он, неловко и самозабвенно подаваясь навстречу. У него больше не было сил сдерживаться. Пересохшие искусанные губы горели, горло саднило, и несмотря на то, что его трясло от острого, пронзительного наслаждения, ему хотелось одного — чтобы это скорее закончилось. Когда Лазар снова выпрямился и обхватил его член рукой, Ронан издал глубокий прерывистый вдох, словно утопающий, добравшийся наконец до берега. 

Он смутно ощутил, как Лазар другой рукой тянет его за рубашку, проводит ладонью по напряжённому животу, по груди, накручивает на пальцы цепочки. Наслаждение свивалось внутри тугими кольцами, разворачивалось, лишая способности видеть и слышать, заставляя дышать в такт, бездумно вбиваясь в подставленный кулак. В этом было что-то гипнотическое: ему казалось, что он лежит навзничь в лодке, медленно скользящей с волны на волну, и эти лёгкие, обманчиво плавные движения — вверх, качнуться, вниз, замереть, — подталкивают всё ближе к краю, с которого ему предстояло сорваться. В сладком беспамятстве он не заметил, как цепочка с медальоном разомкнулась и соскользнула с его шеи, как Лазар подхватил её, зажав в кулаке, и сунул за отворот сапога. Последняя, самая высокая волна вознесла Ронана и швырнула так, что мир вокруг погас, и он кончил с судорожно сладким выдохом, заливая горячим потоком чужую ладонь и свою рубашку. 

Когда исчезнувший мир снова осветился и наполнился звуками, Ронан обнаружил, что Лазар прижимает его голову к своему плечу и целует в растрёпанные волосы. В доме было тихо как в склепе, снаружи в непроглядной темноте потоки воды обрушивались на стёкла. Вслед за тем Ронан заметил, что сам он почти раздет, а граф так и не расстегнул ни одной пуговицы. Он вспыхнул и отвернулся, но в последний момент де Пейроль поймал его за рукав и снова потянул к себе. 

Весенняя ночь была коротка, но к тому моменту, когда по восточному краю неба разлился свет дождливого утра, неосведомлённость Ронана относительно того, какие ещё удовольствия могут разделить друг с другом равноправные граждане, основательно пошатнулась.

 

**IX.**

Свет утра стал ярче, когда Ронан, бледный и ошалевший, вернулся домой, в каморку под крышей. Голова болела так, словно черти забивали в виски раскалённые гвозди, в глаза словно насыпали песку. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас упасть где-нибудь и уснуть. Или умереть.

— Где тебя носило? — закричала заплаканная Солен. — Не мог предупредить? 

И умолкла, разглядев выражение его лица. 

Два часа в вечернем саду под холодным мартовским дождём не прошли даром — к вечеру у Ронана началась лихорадка, и почти весь следующий месяц он провёл в горячечном забытьи. Наполненные странными и страшными видениями дни и ночи сменяли друг друга, и он уже не мог с уверенностью сказать, что было на самом деле, а что ему просто померещилось. Воспоминания рассыпались как цветные стёкла в разбитом булыжником церковном витраже и снова собирались воедино. Что-то внутри него сдвинулось и перевернулось. Ронан чувствовал, что сделал нечто непозволительное, хуже клятвопреступления, хуже воровства, и заживо горел в адском огне, не понимая, что же делать теперь, как очиститься и обрести покой. Однажды он даже сложил руки и опустил голову, но понял, что не помнит ни единого слова молитвы.

Исчезновение медальона он заметил не сразу, а заметив, решил, что обронил его где-то в доме, и что это подобающее наказание за то, что он не хранил верность Оламп. 

 

**X.**

Огоньки свечей подрагивали на сквозняке, и на стенах качались длинные тени. Четверо дворян — рыжий, черноволосый и два блондина, — снова собравшихся в старом особняке на окраине Парижа, чем-то неуловимо напоминали всадников Апокалипсиса.

— Мне удалось переправить письма королевы в Брюссель, — сказал Аксель Ферзен. — Однако признаюсь, наши обстоятельства кажутся мне весьма плачевным. Союзники либо не осознают всей тяжести положения, в котором оказались его величество и Франция, либо намеренно тянут время, преследуя собственные выгоды. 

— В таком случае, мы не должны медлить ни секунды, — отозвался Флоран де Валори. — Наш долг спасти короля. 

— Тон всему королевству задает Париж, однако я надеюсь, что в провинции вольнодумство пока ещё не так распространено, как в столице. Порядочные люди разъединены, молчат или скрываются, опасаясь преследований. Лишь когда король окажется на свободе, станет ясно, сколько в стране людей, готовых его поддержать. 

Лазар де Пейроль покачал головой. 

— Чем дольше мы тянем, тем меньше поддержки найдём. Республиканцы с каждым днем завоевывают все больше последователей. Что ещё опаснее, в войсках начинается брожение. Если не поспешить, положиться на них будет уже невозможно. В крепости Монмеди стоит гарнизон генерала де Буйе, в чьей верности не приходится сомневаться. Если нам удастся переправить его величество туда, он будет в полной безопасности. 

Флоран де Валори сдвинул брови. 

— Всё это верно. Но есть одно существенное затруднение. Мы можем купить поддельные документы, найти экипаж, выставить патрули по почтовому тракту до самой границы, чтобы его величеству ничто не угрожало по дороге. Но самое сложное — как вывести короля и королеву с детьми из дворца? Коридоры день и ночь охраняют солдаты Национальной гвардии. Пытаться подкупить их бессмысленно, это только вызовет подозрения. 

— Способ есть, — подал голос де Пейроль. — В малой гардеробной северного крыла Тюильри расположен потайной ход, ведущий на улицу. Вход в него находится за зеркалом и открывается ключом, который хранился у гувернантки их высочеств, мадемуазель де Пюже. После её исчезновения судьба ключа была неизвестна. Но недавно я узнал, что мадемуазель погибла в первые дни мятежа, а ключ оказался в руках молодого простолюдина. К счастью, он не знал истинного назначения этого предмета и хранил его просто как память о возлюбленной.

— Вы можете достать этот ключ? — спросил Ферзен.

— Он у меня, — кивнул де Пейроль. 

Он повернул в руках медальон, напоминающий диковинного мотылька. Потом развёл в стороны отливающие перламутром крылышки. Раздался щелчок, и мотылёк выдвинул зубчатый стержень ключа, словно оса жало. В комнате воцарилось молчание. Глубокое, потрясённое молчание.

— Есть бог на небесах, — сказал Флоран де Валори. — Значит, мы всё-таки сможем спасти короля. 

 

**XI.**

Шарлотта грелась на жарком майском солнце, расправив пёструю от заплаток юбку, сбросив башмаки и вытянув ноги в полосатых чулках. Когда Ронан присел рядом с девочкой, она покосилась на него и улыбнулась. 

— Говорят, ты уезжаешь. Куда? 

— В Лотарингию. 

— Тебя послал революционный комитет? 

— Нет. Я просто возвращаюсь домой. 

— Разве в Париже больше не осталось дел? — смешно наморщила носик девочка. 

— Не для меня, — с горечью сказал Ронан.

Шарлотта повернулась и внимательно посмотрела на него, потом придвинулась ближе и прижалась русой головкой к его плечу, заглянула снизу вверх в глаза. Ронан улыбнулся и обнял ее за плечи. 

— Если дома окажется скучно, возвращайся, — сказала Шарлотта. — Я буду ждать. И я буду присматривать за могилой Оламп. 

Ронан ласково провёл ладонью по мягким светлым волосам. 

— Может быть, вернусь. Держи, — он достал из кармана и протянул ей круглую лепешку. Девочка шмыгнула угощением о рукав, отряхивая от пыли, и с удовольствием надкусила. 

 

**XII.**

Вернувшись в Сент-Менеу, Ронан обнаружил, что старый отцовский дом занят троюродной сестрой и её многочисленным семейством, и ему волей-неволей пришлось подыскивать себе новое жильё и новую работу. Он устроился на почтовую станцию. Начальник, почтмейстер Друэ, был неплохим человеком, трудолюбивым и незлым. Лишь изредка по праздникам, перебрав вина, он садился на любимого конька и разражался длинными пылкими речами, призывая кары небесные на голову короля и всех аристократов. 

Вдали от столицы мысли текли медленнее и ровнее. Незаметно прошёл год, суровая холодная весна сменилась жарким летом, и казалось, жизнь окончательно вошла в спокойную колею. Но однажды июньским вечером тишину сонного провинциального Сент-Менеу нарушило появление огромной кареты цвета топлёного молока, пахнущей новеньким лаком и сверкающей золотыми завитушками. 

Карета вплыла на площадь перед почтовой станцией, словно трёхпалубный фрегат в крошечный порт, словно огромный сливочный торт с сахарными фигурами в пиршественный зал. Вокруг неё немедленно начали собираться люди. Кто-то хотел расспросить лакеев и курьеров, чтобы узнать последние новости, кто-то просил захватить на следующую станцию письмо или небольшой свёрток. В маленьком городке было так мало новостей, что прибывший издалека экипаж должен был дать пищу для пересудов на пару недель вперёд. Люди с любопытством разглядывали роскошную отделку кареты и громоздившийся на крыше багаж, пытаясь угадать, что скрывается в сундуках и корзинах. Многим хотелось взглянуть на обладателей всего этого богатства — несомненно, в карете сидели аристократы или иностранцы. Но как ни странно, несмотря на жару, те вовсе не торопились выйти на улицу и размять ноги после долгой дороги или освежиться глотком холодного вина. Шторки на окнах кареты были опущены, не позволяя разглядеть пассажиров, изнутри лишь изредка доносились обрывки разговоров и детский смех. 

Ронан пару раз без интереса взглянул в окно — на площади почтмейстер Друэ заглядывал через плечо городскому старейшине, который проверял документы у новоприбывших. Вскоре Друэ вернулся, на его лице было написано неудовольствие. 

— Негодяи, — в сердцах сказал он. — Как будто мало этого сброда развешали на фонарях, остальных их пример так ничему и не научил. Разъезжают по стонущей от голода стране в своих роскошных экипажах, торопятся с одного бала на другой.

— Кто там приехал? — спросил Ронан, больше для того, чтобы прервать поток желчных излияний старшего почтмейстера. 

— Какая-то мадам де Корф из Парижа, с гувернанткой и детьми… Направляется в Варенн. Документы в порядке, однако выданы всего неделю назад. Не понимаю, как же она жила без документов два года после… Нет, с этим надо разобраться. Нельзя это так оставлять. Все вокруг говорят о том, что король только и ждёт удобной возможности бежать из Парижа, а австриячка замышляет натравить на нас своих союзников… 

Ронан слушал краем уха, поглядывая на улицу. Карета готовилась к отбытию. Кремовые бархатные шторки на окнах были по-прежнему опущены. Внимание Ронана привлёк всадник, появившийся на дороге со стороны Варенна. Он подъехал к карете вплотную, и люди, толпившиеся неподалёку, поспешили отойти на безопасное расстояние. Всадник наклонился к окошку. К удивлению Ронана, шторки приоткрылись. Верховой что-то спросил, почтительно касаясь пальцами края треуголки, и довольно долго выслушивал ответ — вероятно, какие-то распоряжения. В его осанке и повороте головы Ронану почудилось что-то знакомое, но он никак не мог вспомнить, что именно. Почтмейстер Друэ, заметив, что Ронан его не слушает, тоже подошёл к распахнутому настежь окну. 

Всадник почтительно кивнул кому-то, сидевшему в карете, и выпрямился, оглядываясь, накручивая поводья на кулак. И замер, заметив Ронана. 

Их глаза встретились, взгляд протянулся поверх чужих голов через всю площадь, словно раскалённая золотая нить. Ронан в отчаянии подумал, что этому суждено повторяться вечно: судьба снова и снова будет складывать вокруг него осколки мозаики в том же порядке, пока он не выучит какой-то урок — но какой?

Лазар де Пейроль мало изменился за прошедший год. Разве что летнее солнце сделало его чуть смуглее, в тот день он был выбрит хуже обычного, и странным образом эта лёгкая небрежность делала его похожим на не столичного офицера, а на простого бретонского оборванца. 

Если до этого карета, прибывшая в Сент-Менеу, казалась необычной, то, после того как Ронан увидел рядом с ней графа, у него не осталось никаких сомнений. Разрозненные обрывки воспоминаний соединились в голове в цельную картину — четверо офицеров, склоняющихся над расстеленными на столе картами, холодные брызги дождя на лице, вкус сладкого и крепкого вина на губах. Он продолжал смотреть на графа как зачарованный, не сводя глаз. Друэ что-то спросил, но он не понял обращённых к нему слов. Мир вокруг померк, впереди остался только тёмный силуэт всадника напротив светлой стены дома, и в этот момент Ронан осознал, что свобода и равенство, в которые он свято верил всю свою жизнь, — подлая, чудовищная ложь. Нельзя быть свободным, когда один-единственный взгляд заставляет тебя задыхаться. Невозможно назвать равным того, кому ты готов отдать всё, что у тебя есть, перед кем готов встать на колени, словно в церкви. 

Не сводя с него глаз, де Пейроль едва заметно покачал головой. Ронан дорого дал бы, чтобы увидеть эту безмолвную мольбу в иных обстоятельствах. 

Возможно, если бы он не просил. Если бы он просто отвернулся и поехал дальше, Ронан мог бы солгать себе, что обознался, и всё закончилось бы иначе. Но память властно толкнула его вперед, золотая нить в сердце натянулась и дёрнулась, лишая разума. Все доводы смело одно непреодолимое желание — оказаться рядом, неизвестно зачем, неважно, чем и кому это грозит. В тот момент Ронан не думал ни о свержении монархии, ни о победе революции. Что-то важное снова ускользало, уходило как вода сквозь пальцы, отодвигалось неотвратимо, как дождливая ночь под натиском бледного рассвета, и это ощущение было нестерпимым. 

— Мсье Друэ, — сказал Ронан не своим голосом. — Вы правы. В этой карете король и королева с семьёй.

— Не может быть, — уставился на него тот. 

— Я готов поклясться.

Почтмейстер Друэ вскочил, едва не опрокинув шаткий столик, и выбежал на улицу.


End file.
